Lay Your Heart On Me Alt Version
by Bibie
Summary: [PROGRESS-CH.1] After finishing my previous version of this fic, now I write the alternate version, which sits on the same


**LAY YOUR HEART ON ME (Alt.Version)**

AUTHOR'S NOTE : 

Hi, everybody, Bibie is coming back !! Finally, I've finished my trilogy of FF7 after Meteor. As I told before, my trilogy started from Live Forever, then Lasting For An Eternity, and then Lay Your Heart On Me. On the last fanfic, I made two versions : one CloRis, one CloTif. If you ever liked Cloud to end up with Aeris, please read CloRis version, that was finished before (since I'm actually a CloRis fan too ! ^_^). But since I thought that Tifa still deserves a place (however, she's the one who stood next to Cloud), I wrote the alternate version of Lay Your Heart On Me, that is CloTif, and this is it ! 

These two versions of Lay Your Heart On Me didn't mean to be sequel for each other, they BOTH are sequel of Lasting For An Eternity. The CloRis version of Lay Your Heart On Me sat on the same "timeframe" as CloTif version, they took the place and time after Sephiroth's second defeat (in Lasting For An Eternity). The difference is, of course, the ending :) but I can guarantee one thing : although this version is CloTif, this doesn't mean Cloud would be together with Tifa easily….after all, there is still Aeris !! And Cloud…can you tell me who does he really love from the original FF7 game ? Anyhow, I hope I could serve you all…and I truly appreciate all reviews. Have nice reading ! ^_^

**Chapter 1**

**THE PEACEFUL MOMENTS**

Aeris takes a deep breath of evening breeze to fill her lungs. Wind greets her and blows her long tied hair playfully, sending the scent of adoring fresh grass. Her eyes stare at the sunset in west horizon of Midgar. She then takes a sit on soft green grass and continues staring at the beautiful view. The cool wind wipes her soft skin, making her more comfortable in this place. Aeris then watches the shape of sunken sun solemnly, peaceful sensation wraps her heart warmly, although she is alone right now. Eventually she lifts up her face and meets the crimson sky. The evening sky is always interesting for her, clouds lay in rows, reflecting the sunset light as the blue sky starts to turn into red. On that sky, Aeris watches some birds fly in group, going home to their nests after their day. Some of them chirp happily, maybe finding better nest or better food today. Aeris' lips form an upward curve watching those birds. Her eyes now look at other object in the sky. When she notices the clouds, her mind quickly grabs another meaning of word 'cloud'.

_If only he was here too…_Aeris' mind expresses her feeling. She smiles at herself now. Her mind plays an image of the man inside her heart. If they did not ever meet by accident, she would not be able to confess to her heart how she feels right now.

_Cloud…What are you doing now ? _

Aeris removes some hair strands on her face, but soon the wind put them fall again. She pulls her knees and rests her chin on them, contemplating about something.

_We've defeated Sephiroth once again, I wonder if there'd be more hazardous things ahead….No…I hope this peaceful moment would last for the rest of the time…._

Aeris looks at her belly, recalling there was a wound-hole once when Sephiroth's masamune went through it mercilessly. Although that wound shows no scar now, Aeris always feels her spine is getting cold every time that memory goes into her mind. She does not want to remember her death scene actually, yet she knows she will not be able to erase it from her brain. Moreover, she does not want to recall how she made her friends suffered from her death. 

The harder she tries to forget it, the clearer another memory pops up into her mind : memory of someone's eyes looked at her when she was dying. Those teary eyes looked so care about her, felt so close to her, so warm, yet so sad. Cloud's eyes. It was the first time she saw those Mako-burned blue eyes filled with tears.

If Sephiroth did not stab her, maybe she would had not see those eyes reflected unbearable loss, she would had not witnessed how those eyes told her not to die that time. Everything was so painful, but Aeris felt the great pain actually came from her heart. She did not want to die, and when she finally understood how Cloud felt to her, she really wanted to stay alive and cherished him, yet she knew it was a zero-chance. Strangely enough, she also felt so happy that finally she knew he did not ignore her. She had meaning to him, and her friends too. It made her life worthy, that she finally found great friends, and also…her true love. A simple flower girl she was once, but she finally found her life. Yet, she had to wave them farewell that time. That was undoubtedly the most painful moment.

Aeris closes her eyes while inhaling a deep breath. The sound of chirping birds gradually fades out from her ears. _But I'm alive now…._she concludes her thought. Just like a memory when she was killed, she also cannot forget the memory when she was brought back to life again. Soon it turned out that Sephiroth was still alive too, and she was revived with a purpose, that was to stop Sephiroth once again. Bearing this responsibility, she met her friends, and together they fought Sephiroth and banished him with Lifestream's help. 

Aeris cannot forget, and she will not exchange it for anything, the day when she and Cloud met again after she was revived. Just like when she and he met the first time, they met each other again inside Midgar church. Her heart was abundant with joy as he finally accepted her warmly, after she had hesitated whether he would had forgotten her. Since it happened, she felt that she finally found her world was back again. That was really beautiful moments.

(Author : okay, last paragraph is a synopsis of Lasting For An Eternity, please read it before continue reading this fic ! ^_^)

_I really wish you were here, Cloud…_The flower girl now lets out a long sigh, an unexpressed emotion floods her heart. She just feels this evening seems so….romantic. It would be complete if the one she hopes to be by her side reaches her and sits next to her.

_Romantic moments…._Aeris smiles, her memory brings her some occasions between her and Cloud. Started from Cloud's fall on the church, until their unforgettable date on Gold Saucer. She smiles again when she recalled Cait Sith's fortune telling, that she and Cloud are perfect couple. On their second adventure to fight resurrected Sephiroth, she and Cloud ever spent a very romantic night at Cosmo Canyon. (Author : okay, that's on Lasting For An Eternity, chapter 9 ). There, they saw a fallen star, and she made her wish. She felt so close on heart with him, and she really wanted to savor that lovely moment forever, but she knew she could not. That time was different, truly different. Cloud was engaged with Tifa, her best friend. No matter how it really hurt her, Aeris knew it was not a right thing to break others' happiness, yet she could not lie to herself that she is still in love with Cloud…and still keeping her hope, no matter how impossible that would be.

_Cloud…Tifa….._

Aeris hangs her head down, letting sad moment goes in. Every time she mentions 'Cloud', there is 'Tifa' mentioned too. Aeris shakes her head in sadness, her finger plays petals of wild flower in front of her, sharing secret of her heart with it. Again, evening wind blows, whispering her silently.

….……..

Cloud takes Tifa's hand and holds it warmly as they walk around Midgar Park. A lot of people are scattered around the location, enjoying their leisure time in this evening. Eventually Cloud and Tifa must step aside when a group of kids run around, playing happily, shouting at each other, painted with child's laugh. Tifa's eyes stick on those children, and soon Cloud notices her lips are stretched upward.

"Kids….", she murmurs, still smiling, "…they're always happy…". 

Cloud responds shortly, "Yeah…". He does not like to recall his childhood, it is so bitter for him. Tifa turns her face to him, her face looks so sorry. "I'm sorry, Cloud…I…I don't mean to hurt you….", she speaks as if she knows what Cloud thinks. 

"Never mind", he replies and manages to smile. Tifa looks at him for a moment, and then says, "I'm just curious to see our children play happily like those kids…". Her voice turns into inaudible one, she then turns her face away. She blushes, but then she giggles. "Our children…", she repeats those words in low voice, hinting Cloud.

"Well…'our children'…", Cloud repeats Tifa's last words, dumbfounded. For a moment, his face does not express anything, but gradually it turns into a smiling one, and finally into light chuckle.

"Let's hope so…", Tifa holds Cloud's hand tighter. "Oh, Cloud, look ! An ice cream stand ! Let's have some ! It's been long time since I didn't eat that thing !". Tifa points to a small kiosk, and without waiting for Cloud's agreement, she runs to the stand. While she is on her way, she gives Cloud a nice smile and gesture, telling him to wait for her on a bench. The spiky-blonde only shrugs his shoulder and walks to the bench.

After sitting on the bench, Cloud watches Tifa buying two ice creams. He smiles silently to her, and eventually looks at his finger where an engagement ring is nicely put there. Since he proposed Tifa, they both wore engagement rings, waiting for perfect day when they will be united in marriage.

"Would you like a flower ?"

Cloud is very startled to hear those words all of a sudden. A flash of memory passes into his mind. Those words sound so familiar to him, but the voice…it is very different. It is voice of a little girl, standing in front of Cloud. Slowly, Cloud lifts up his head and his eyes meet a figure of little girl dressed in pink.

"Would you like a flower ?". Again, the little girl asks Cloud, handing him a beautiful flower. She smiles nicely, looks so innocent. Cloud's mouth opens, remains silent for a second until he regains his composure.

"Oh…yeah…of course, of course…", he groggily replies to the girl. "Yay ! You're so nice, mister !", the girl now exclaims happily and gives the flower to Cloud. "No no no…you don't have to pay !", she cuts off as Cloud reaches his purse. The little girl grins and pipes up, "I just like flowers, and I wanna share my flowers with others. People often said that flower is symbol of love, and I saw you're with that beautiful missy, right ?".

"I guess I know where you're heading…", Cloud pats the little girl's head gently, and her grins gets wider. "Thanks for the flower, I'll let it as surprise for her", Cloud continues. "Good bye, and good luck !", the little girl now leaves Cloud, still grinning. Cloud watches her until she is away from him. Somehow, he feels dejavu, something is itching his heart.

"Here's yours, Honey". Tifa's cheerful voice distracts Cloud abruptly. Cloud turns his face to Tifa, a smile paints her visage as she hands him an ice cream. Tifa then takes a sit next to Cloud and starts to enjoy her own ice cream. Cloud is watching her eating ice cream while he eats his in slow pace.

_Tifa…_

Cloud looks at her, astonished_._ Although he has been engaged with Tifa, Cloud still feels amazed to see her in such pose. The way Tifa acts now is totally different from that when she is on fight. Here, he witnesses her in her daily cheerful, yet elegant manner. Long dark hair, beautiful ruby eyes, those are her features that often takes his breath away. Also, her caring attitude towards the others, especially to him, made her a loveable person.

_Yes…she's an adorable person…she's the one I had crush on when I was child…_Cloud continues his own dialogue with his mind.

_And now…that crush feeling turned into love…._Cloud reaches a stop-point inside his mind.

_Love…? Tifa ? I…I love Tifa….? Stupid, silly, jerky question, Cloud !! How did that ring come into her finger ?_

"Why are you looking at me like that ?", suddenly Tifa's voice pops up, again, taking Cloud back from his contemplation. Groggily act, Cloud just shrugs his shoulder, a bit embarrassed. "Umm…nothing…I mean…I just like to see you like this…", Cloud lets whatever reason from his mouth.

Tifa only giggles to see him in such circumstance, moving closer to Cloud, she then says with teasing tone, "You don't need to be shy, Cloudy…I'm not your ordinary-someone, right ?". Cloud smiles as response. "You're beautiful, Tifa". Now is Tifa's turn to blush. She laughs a little and punches his shoulder gently. The couple soon laughs together, something they have not been doing for quite long time.

…………..

"That was a nice date, let's do it again someday !", Tifa exclaims happily when they reach home, Neo 7th Heaven bar. "Sure", Cloud nods his head. Tifa kisses him in his cheek and runs inside the bar. "Guess I'll have to start doing business !", she says just before enters the door.

Cloud looks at his flower at a glance, a memento from the little girl. He wants to give it to her now, but somehow, something in his heart tells him not to do that. 

Flower.

Cloud does not hate flower, yet he does not really keen on it, but mentioning the word 'flower' really triggers something in his mind.

_'Would you like a flower…?' _

Those words are still tingling inside Cloud's mind. Somehow he finds it is annoying him with something he always avoids. _Ow…c'mon…what the heck….that was a little girl giving her flower to me…_Cloud tries to clear his mind.

_'Would you like a flower…?'. _Again, those words are still grabbing Cloud's brain. With his struggle, Cloud fills his brain with other things, just to remove those words go away.

_'Would you like a flower…? It's only one gil'_

Cloud finally lets out a sigh, a sign that he gives up. Those words sound simple, but not for him. There is something more beneath them, something that Cloud always tries to pretend for what happened so far.

"Aeris….", Cloud whispers in low voice, soon swallowed by the evening air.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Well…actually, I had some difficulties in writing this alternate version. The main reason, I guess, is because although I like Aeris and Tifa both, I'd rather tend to CloRis. That's why I wrote the CloRis version first ^_^. 

Second thing is, I still haven't found "the spice" for the love triangle for this version. Of course there's a big scene, but the details aren't clear enough yet. Guess I have to work it out ^_^. In previous version of Lay Your Heart On Me, I didn't mention whether it'd be CloRis or CloTif, I just let you, readers, found out yourself, and it turned to be CloRis ( even though I put hanging situation in the epilogue ).

Now, as you already know this ficcie will be CloTif, I find it hard to keep the curiosity in this version, since this will be CloTif….hmmm…any suggestion ? Nah, guess I've to work on my own, to make this fic still a nice thing to read, even though it'd be CloTif.

Also, if you didn't notice where this fic go on, that's natural, since this is still on Chapter 1 ^_^


End file.
